Gehrman First-Hunt
'''Gehrman First-Hunt' is a Nord hunter as well as a philosopher of the hunters, known for his skillful combats and inventions. Biography He came from a workshop built at Riverwood, named "Hunter's Dream", he created various weapons which can transform, namely "Trick Weapons", the Burial Blade he carries is the first among them. Fangs At Dawn Arc Upon knowing the opportunity to hunt vampires, he immediately joined Dawnguard along with his first apprentice, Laurence. In order to free his preys from suffering, he tends to either capture his preys alive and cure them, or, if mercy is inapplicable, he goes for overkills to offer them an alternate form of mercy: death. Eventually, after countless battles against the vampires, he unfortunately contacted with the disease, combined with his wounds, he's unable to hunt again, and so he begged Laurence to offer him a mercy kill, and he complied by impaling his heart with Gehrman's own blade. However, Gehrman's story doesn't end here, as an unknown entity has planted a Black Soul Gem inside his impaled heart, and so, he awoke again when the Fourth Era was ended. The Old Blood Arc - Lord Namrheg In 5E 015, Gehrman was resurrected by the mysterious Great One "Moon Presence", and renamed into "Namrheg Retnuh Tsrifeht", the undying founder of the mysterious Abkommen Sect, and a dreadful Necromancer who nearly ascended godhood of the Great One. He deliberately manipulated his first member Djura's life, and ruined his dream by forcing him to break the Colossal Black Soul Gems which kept Djura's Beast Patients alive for an era. After the destruction of the Colossal Black Soul Gems done by Djura and successfully plagued the entire Cheydinhal, he exploits his role as the Guard Officer and enthralled the guards alive just to hunt down more Hunters. Later, after he destroyed Cheydinhal by allowing the Great Ones, Beasts and Necromancers to live in there, he resurrected Archmage Hannibal Traven who was buried in Chorrol, with the soul of Great One "Aynarac, Cosmic Mistress", resulting in Traven behaving like a woman. Namrheg then took the control over the entire Mages Guild. He sometimes refer the Great One he serves as "Man, or some says Mann", according to him, "Man, or some says Mann" was the First Great One from Tamrielic heritage. The said Great One has created various necromantic spawns and entitled Gehrman as his emissary by resurrecting him. And so, Lord Namrheg obeyed to the Great One and considered them as divines. Gehrman First-Hunt II Gehrman First-Hunt II, who shared the same name as his grandfather can be seen as the innkeeper of Bruma Innhouse, his attitude is much more relaxed than his grandfather since he has retired from his family hunting business, and instead focuses on inventing kitchen wares using the techniques of Trick Weapons. He once adopted a girl and trained her as a Hunter, but she's no longer be seen again. Since then, he wanted to waste away his life by daydreaming. This is until Henryk's arrival, this hunter has encouraged Gehrman to reopen the Hunter's Guild in Bruma. Personal Life Gehrman was a selfless person, he tended to carry everyone's suffering onto his back and openly stated that he was grown too old to love the others, just as his aged and tattered appearance. Despite his age was actually barely 20, two years younger than Laurence, his decades of battle and burnt wounds had disfigured is face into the one belonged to an old man, even his voice and personality. For Gehrman, a hunt was to free the prey from eternal suffering. However, this was drastically changed in 5E, as he has become a manipulative Undead Necromancer, he respects people who pursue for greater knowledge and despise people who refused to evolve. Gehrman is also shown to despise Hannibal Traven to an extreme he shames the remain of the Archmage by planting a soul from a female Necromancer, and then toys the corpse around. Despite his drastical change, he remains as a selfless person who tends to overdo his jobs. He never asks for his own good even after his resurrection. Oddly enough, his new personality is almost akin to the First Great One in Tamriel, the "Moon Presence", who was also known for being the First Lich of Tamriel. Combat and Skills Being an inventor, he uses the Burial Blade, the first Trick Weapon ever made. It is a scythe which can fold into a curved sword. Combining with Gehrman's combat stance and quick reflex, this scythe is much more flexible than how it look like. Perhaps this is a result Gehrman sees himself as the Embodiment of Death. For Gehrman, death is a tool to show mercy. However, in case Gehrman refused to offer mercy on someone he despises, he will instead peel off his foes slowly and orders Laurence to reanimate the dead so he can slice them again. after he became the emissary of the Great One, he is far more deliberate and sinister than before, he sees the Undying Life as the salvation of the Beast Plague, and deliberately murders the beasts and patients with his blade. Also capable of reanimating zombies, conjuring a swarm of giant maggots, and even conjoining multiple corpses into an artificial beast. Gallery FAD-Gehrman.jpg Trivia *Gehrman is heavily based on the character with the same name from ''Bloodborne. *This is also Mhazard's second male character to have an illustration. *His top hat serves literally no purpose, despite it rarely falls off. *The name "Namrheg" is Gehrman spelt backward, but also the name of Gehrman I's grandfather. *Oddly enough, among the Necromancers created by Mhazard, Gehrman is the first one to be evil. Category:Characters Category:Fangs at Dawn Category:Hunters Category:Dawnguard Category:Two-Handed Warriors Category:Males Category:Philosophers Category:Nords Category:The Old Blood Category:Necromancers Category:Undead Category:Abkommen Sect Category:Order of the Black Worms